The interaction of space-based communication systems and space-based surveillance systems with terrestrial systems and/or low altitude aircraft may be intentionally degraded by third-party emissions and/or atmospheric effects. For example, a receiver of Global Positioning System (GPS) signals receives relatively weak signals from GPS satellites at known frequencies. Accordingly, the GPS receiver may be subject to signal frequency power jamming by third parties. In addition, the Earth's atmospheric properties limit performance of terrestrially-based space surveillance telescopes with electro-optical and infrared, or radar-based, orbital imaging systems used to view objects in orbit. As a consequence of atmospheric attenuation, and difficulty in obtaining diplomatic clearance for basing space surveillance systems on foreign soil, the domestic entities may be limited in their options to support space operations from surface sites—at ground level or at sea level.
Terrestrially-based space systems are typically limited by geography and/or national boundaries. These Earth-based sites may only see overhead orbits when orbital mechanics cooperate with their terrestrial location. Additionally, Earth-based sites' operations may often be further constrained by available limited infrastructure and long-lead logistical support. The lack of space situational awareness from physically limited, and potentially restricted, terrestrially-based space surveillance systems creates both limitations and vulnerabilities for terrestrial operations that may be highly-dependant on space effects provided by orbital systems.
Satellites may employ powerful digital cameras to image areas of interest on the Earth's surface. Such cameras use various visible and infrared sensors behind large optical systems. Their sensors may be designed to be sensitive to the amounts of light emanating from the area of interest of the Earth's surface. Focused intense light of or within a satellite camera-sensitive spectral band may cause flash blindness and prevent the camera from imaging its intended area of interest. Terrestrial-based source of the intense light are challenged by their physical location relative to a target satellite camera, and are further challenged by atmospheric attenuation.